


[Script Offer] [F4M] - I NEED Your Cum! - [Succubus] [Desperate and Begging] [Tied Up] [Blowjob] [Cum in Mouth] [Rough Fucking] [Cumming Inside] [Give Me All your Cum!] [Sweet to Seductive]

by Higirly, SubtlestExpression



Category: r/gonewildaudio
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higirly/pseuds/Higirly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtlestExpression/pseuds/SubtlestExpression
Summary: Thank you for checking out this script! A fun little succubus script... But she's... Sweet? What? Is she trying to seduce him, or does she have a conscience?                                  |Length (approx): 15 - 30 minutesIf you want to change the personality of the succubus, that is totally fine! There is a note later on that says voice change and personality change. This script has more dialogue, with the sfx mainly being the sex scenes. Sfx is optional, and not required!
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 2





	[Script Offer] [F4M] - I NEED Your Cum! - [Succubus] [Desperate and Begging] [Tied Up] [Blowjob] [Cum in Mouth] [Rough Fucking] [Cumming Inside] [Give Me All your Cum!] [Sweet to Seductive]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : All of my public works are free to use as you please, all I ask is that you credit me for the work, and if you are planning to use any of the works on subscription sites to please notify me and ask first before doing so! :)

[sound of a bar scene] 

Hi stranger, you look pretty cute! 

Are you here with anybody?

“I’m here with you now”, huh? 

Ooh that’s a cute line. 

I bet you use that line with all the girls. 

Well, I wanted to come over and say hi, because you caught my eye. 

From where you were sitting, I saw you glancing at me a couple of times when I walked in. You locked eyes with me and I could see your breath catch slightly, and then you looked away. 

What’s wrong? Don’t be surprised!

(amused) Really? You didn't think I noticed?

[giggles]

Of course I did.

Sometimes those things happen, you shouldn’t be shy, cutie! 

Plus, I’m talking to you out of anyone else in this bar, aren’t I? 

Let’s talk for a little bit! 

(flirty) So, aren't you going to order me a drink?

Something sweet please! I can't stand tasting the actual alcohol. Is that weird?

I don't know, I just like feeling the buzz come slowly. I like building up that feeling until the next thing you know, you're completely drunk.

I love sweet drinks in general.

Nothing feels better than waking up after a night of drinking and brewing up a hot mocha for breakfast. 

It's such a warm and fuzzy feeling, and it wakes you up pretty quickly.

Didn't you know coffee is a cure for hangovers? I swear it works!

I remember one time I was so drunk that I was actually stumbling every couple feet on my way home... I had to take a break a couple of times because I couldn't walk straight.

No, my house wasn't that far, maybe 10 minutes walking?

Hey!! Don't laugh at me! I was REALLY drunk, okay?

I made it home at least!

I'm glad you think that's SO funny. Are you saying you've never done anything ridiculous while you were drunk?

Oh? You have huh? Tell me about it!

Don't be embarrassed, just tell me! Everyone does something dumb when they're drunk, it's like a natural response. I'm pretty sure that's the whole point of alcohol, to make you drop your guard and act stupid.

(shocked) O-oh. It was when you talked to the prettiest girl in the bar?

(shyly) I'm guessing you talk to a lot of girls at bars then, huh? You mean me...?

(embarrassed) You can't just say that to me like that! That's so embarrassing... You're so cheesy!

(quickly, changing the subject) Anyway! Umm, the weather's been pretty cold recently, hasn't it? I'm surprised, it usually is pretty sunny here, but the last couple weeks have been dark.

I wonder who pissed off the Weather Gods. Its like the sun is hiding from something... 

(quietly) Speaking of which, did you hear about the disappearances recently? Men from around the city have been reported missing, and no one has any idea what's happening.

If you ask me, it's probably the work of Deville.

(surprised) You don't know who Deville is? She's the spawn of Lucifer, I heard she lures men to Hell and enslaves them forever.

No it's not just a rumor, I'm serious! If you hear about her, just be careful. She's really really dangerous.

Promise to stay away from her, okay?

Okay, good.

Hey, it looks like it's getting late...

(hesitantly) Do you...

Nevermind.

Oh, are you heading out too?

That's great! I mean, walking out together. Lets go!

[long pause, bar scene sounds fade away, suggested to use insects chirping in the night sounds] 

Oh my god, I had SO much fun talking to you!

It felt like we talked for hours.

Anyways, I’m really glad that I caught your eye. 

It’s not everyday that you find someone who you really connect with, you know? Even if it was just for a moment.

Hey, where are you going? Are you just going to leave?

Oh, well… I thought.. ehm… that maybe, we could…

Like, hang out or something… maybe go to my place?

I totally understand if you don’t want to, I just… I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I didn’t ask. I've been craving to ask you since I saw you.

The ”what if” would have killed me. To constantly think… ”what if I would have went with him that night”.

I’m sorry, I’m a blabbering mess.. don’t listen to me.

I’m so sorry to bother you like this. 

[Short pause]

Oh, what? You would like to go with me?

Really??

Oh… that’s … ehm, that would be amazing. I would like that a lot actually.

Let’s go then, I live just around the corner. 

[Pause…] 

This is me… not the fanciest of places.. but it is home.

I may have had just a little too much to drink...

But...

I really need to taste you.

[Kissing, slightly needy for 15-20 seconds]

Mmm... Just like I expected...

[Kissing continues for another 15-20 seconds]

(whispers in ear) Let’s head to the bedroom baby

[Walking heard and a door closing]

[sounds of kissing]

[Voice switch, personality switch]

Mmm… 

Get on to the bed… I want to straddle you…

[Kissing] 

Do you like feeling me rubbing against you like this?

(seductively) Are you getting hard while I'm pressing myself against your hips?

Does my ass feel nice in your hands?

Ah, ah….ah…. Hah… Sneaky little thing hmm…

Unfortunately... Your hands are going to go up here.

Above your head, against the headboard.

[she is moving his hands to above his head where she has her handcuffs or rope?]

Your hands so you can't do anything sneaky to me.

Just to be safe...

Are you confused? Having your hands tied above your head?

[small giggle] you shouldn’t be… 

I just need something from you.

I just reeeaally need something..

I just need. Your. Cum.

Will you give it to me? I just need it so badly, baby...

No, you don’t understand… I need it.

I need it to survive.

The truth is... I’m a succubus dear, and a ravenous one at that.

I have waited long enough…

I knew I had to have you from the first moment that I saw you.

You radiated this allure.. this intoxicating scent…

I can barely contain myself… I just want to taste you… 

[Moaning seductively]

To feed off of your arousal.

[Kissing his neck and his ears, breathing full of horniness]

Mmm… I just want your cum… your energy… your cock.

Is that so bad? 

[Optional : If using stereo or binaural mic, alternating phrases in each ear to build intimacy and immersion.  
Alternative recommendation : Leaning in close and whispering in the listener's ears, slowly seducing them]

Doesn’t that sound like… something that would feel so good? I promise to make you feel good... After all, I need to get your cum out somehow. It tastes so much better when it's given willingly.

Look at my lips, how soft and pretty they are. How I press them against your ear, and against your neck. My hot breath warming your skin and leaving you breathless for more.

Just imagine how these lips would look and feel around your cock… I can tell you're aching for me already, baby. 

Don't you want me to suck you? To see me get lower on your body, and kiss the tip? Do you want to see your sensitive cock disappear into my mouth, as I look up at you?

Mmm... Sliding in long, deep strokes up and down your shaft... The softness of my lips massaging and wrapping around you like a warm embrace.

[Soft moan against the listener's ear]

How my tongue would dance around your cock, letting you feel how wet and hot it is. The way it flicks around the tip and causes you to shudder. 

That's where you're most sensitive right? Or does it make your body tremble when I circle my tongue all the way around your cock? 

Or maybe...

Maybe you're imagining how my wet hot and tight pussy would feel around you. 

Mmm...

How it would squeeze you, almost as if I’m trying to keep you there… 

Trapped in me… forever.

The hottest, tightest place you've ever felt your cock. Almost as if I was shaped exactly for you, to stroke your throbbing member inside of me.

I'm getting so horny thinking about you baby. Don't you want me?

Imagine me sitting on your cock, moving my hips in a rhythm that makes you just want to explode inside me.

The way I squeeze you and stroke you, my wetness making it easier to move inside of me.

Wouldn’t you want that? 

Yeah? You want me baby?

Even though, you now know… What I am. What I truly am.

Do you still want me? I know I tricked you here, and I have you tied up, but I really needed you.

I have been starving myself for days, and when I saw you, I knew you were the one.

You want me too?

Really?? Oh… that makes me so happy.

I didn’t think you would, I thought you would run away as soon I told you the truth… so I tied you up.

I just didn’t want you to leave me when I told you. 

So, I thought… that I would make you listen to me… and then let you go when I’ve explained everything.

Oh, fuck.. right, I should untie you.

[Small pause where she starts moving to untie him]

What? You.. you don’t want me to untie you?

You like it like this, huh? (Playful) So kinky… 

Oh, I can totally play with you baby.

We will have so much fun..

(Desperate) But I really need you to cum for me… I’m famished.  
I need to taste your cock. 

Let me just….. [takes his cock out]

Oh, baby… you have such a beautiful cock… It looks delicious...

I just need to take you in my mouth...

[A few kisses, then 5-10 seconds of soft sucking sounds]

Mmm… You taste so good, fuck. I needed this...

[Sucking starts to get faster and louder, about 10 seconds]

I need you deeper in my mouth.

I need your fucking cum.

[Continued steady/fast sucking for another 10 seconds]

Mm… your cock feels so fucking good fucking my mouth... Can you feel my mouth water for you?

I love the way you thrust your hips up into my mouth.

Fuck... You're so desperate to cum aren't you?

[Intense sucking and fast speed, 5 seconds]

(getting more horny and intense) I want your cum down my throat baby, please give me your cum!

[Intense sucking and fast speed resumes, 5 seconds]

I will need a good load from you to get the energy to fuck your fucking brains out later…

(desperately, quickly) So.. give it to me… Give it to me! Cum for me! Cum down my little throat as I suck every last drop from you.

(quickly and intense) Cum for me!

[Intense sucking to orgasm, slowing down as she swallows his cum, breathing through her nose. Improv mm's and ah's, making swallow sounds and letting his cock pop lightly out of her mouth]

Mmm… fuck… that’s really… intoxicating.

Your cum… I… I need more! I need your cum!

Look at how wet I am for you, my pussy wants to drain your cock too...

Mmm... 

[Slowly moaning as she pushes him inside her] 

Oh yes... (breathily) Your cock is sliding into my wet, tight, little cunt.

Does that feel good? Feeling my velvet lips slide inch by inch down your shaft?

(Moaning loudly, as she starts to ride him for 5-10 seconds)

Ugh yes! Fuck me!

Please fuck me!

[Moaning continues, mixed with heavy breathing for 15-20 more seconds]

Oh... Let me untie your hands so you can grab my hips.

(immediately) Mmph! Oh my god, you're pounding into me so hard!! 

[Improv natural moaning and breathing sounds, adding some kissing if you like for 30 seconds, getting more and more desperate, can use panting moans/breaths for every thrust inside if you like]

Ugh fuck! I'm dripping down your cock baby, can you feel me squeezing you?

I want to drain your cum inside me...

I'm so close baby...

[Heavy breathing and moaning for 10 more seconds, getting quieter for a moment so she can say something]

(hesitantly) Wait... I have to tell you something. 

[holding back moans while he's thrusting]

Ah it feels so good... 

(breathily) See... Well...

[moans when he thrusts again]

(slowly, moaning between words) I... Might not... be able... to hold back...

Y-yes I said I needed your cum, but... 

If a succubus... If I cum on you...

Mmph... If I cum on you... Then you'll end up being mine forever.

That means you would only ever be able to fuck me...

Are you okay with that?

[He flips her on her back, and starts thrusting deep inside of her. She lets out a shocked sound when he flips her, instantly moaning desperately, as he gets more and more desperate]

Mmm!! You've flipped me over and now you're on top of me...

If you keep pounding me like this...

Oh my god... I'm going to go crazy!

You're getting so desperate to cum. You want to cum inside me badly, don't you? I need you to cum in me!

Oh my god... Fuck me! Fuck me!

Harder! Fuck me harder! Please fuck me harder!

Oh my god I'm going to cum on you!

Cum inside me, cum deep inside my pussy. I need it so bad! Fill me up!

[Desperate and horny moaning for 5 seconds, getting closer to cumming, use this time to improv to orgasm]

(after orgasm starts to slow down) Mmm your cum feels so good inside me. It's exactly what I needed. 

Please give me every drop, let me have it all baby.

[Soft moaning with each thrust, slowing down until it's only breathing sounds]

[Soft kissing for 5 seconds]

That feels so good... Thank you for giving me your cum, I really needed it.

I don't know how I would've made it through the week if you didn't give it to me.

You're mine forever now... Are you okay with that?

Did you mean it when you agreed to be mine?

All of your cum is mine now, completely mine!

[Soft giggling]

I want mo-ore!

**Author's Note:**

> Fills : 
> 
> HiGirly - https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/ibkqc1/f4m_swedish_succubus_needs_your_cum_riding/


End file.
